


Clear Enough Signal?

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, season: a5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear Enough Signal?

Fred is kissing him. Softly, intensely, and rather insistently. She presses up against him, hands on his face and then on his chest, refusing to let him catch his breath.

He's far too startled to react with anything involving thought - he just lets her take the lead, lips on his almost _urgently_, grabbing his hands and moving them pointedly to where she wants them, pulling him in even closer.

The first few garbled questions (But isn't she…? Wasn't Knox…?) are still running round his brain, but apparently Knox _wasn't_, and she _isn't_, and that really _is_ Fred kissing him now.


End file.
